


Winter kisses

by accidentallyonpurpose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, blanket nest, cocoa, winter kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyonpurpose/pseuds/accidentallyonpurpose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and James get home from an outing with baby Harry. Based off this prompt:http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/100997824606/its-super-cold-outside-and-person-a-and-person-b</p><p>It’s super cold outside and Person A and Person B are all bundled up in coats, hats, scarves, etc. They’re huddling together for warmth outside of Person A’s apartment while Person A struggles to get the key in the lock because their hands are shaking so badly from the cold. Person B makes a comment about the cold, making Person A look at them. Their closeness and conversation eventually leads to a kiss and Person A complains about Person B’s nose being really cold on their face and Person B responds by placing their cold hands on Person A’s neck under their scarf/jacket. This causes to Person A to yell out in surprise and Person B laughs and kisses them again as their fingers get warmer. Somehow during the kiss, Person A manages to get the lock to the door open. You decide what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Enjoy! Leave kudos and comments at your leisure, I love 'em!

“Come on, Lily, it’s freezing out here. Just open the door.” James bounced up and down, his arms cradling baby Harry close to his chest. Harry in question was bundled in a thick down-coat and beanie in Holyhead Harpies colors, his cheeks rosy from the cold. His head rested sleepily on his father’s shoulder, tired from the day of exploring snow with his parents. Flakes were drifting around the little family and landing on the ground around them, adding to the snow already caked on the ground. James was pressed up as close to Lily as he could get for warmth.  
“I’m trying,” she said, waving a hand over her shoulder. “I can’t get the damn key in the lock.”  
“Just use Alohamora.”  
Lily turned to him. “I can’t just use Alohamora, the neighbours might see.” In turning, she had ended up nose-to-nose with James.   
“I don’t give a shit,” he said playfully, a good-natured grin lighting his face.  
“Well, I do,” she responded, her brow furrowing in mock annoyance.  
“Do you care about them seeing this?” James leaned in and pressed his lips gently to Lily’s. Lily’s arms snaked around his neck, pulling him as close as he could get without crushing Harry. The kiss lasted a few moments before Lily pulled away, her nose wrinkling.  
“You’re nose is really rather cold,” she commented. James cocked an eyebrow and one side of his mouth quirked up before he shifted Harry to one arm and stuck his other hand quickly under Lily’s scarf. A shriek filled the air as Lily playfully batted James’ hands away from her neck and pulled James in by the lapels for another kiss. He chuckled and his free hand snuck around the back of her head and settled at the base of her neck.   
They stood there in the softly drifting snow snogging until James heard a click from the door and pulled away.  
“Did you just use Alohamora?” he accused. Lily grinned mischievously.  
“It was getting cold.” Reaching behind her, she unlatched the door and opened it. “Don’t want Harry catching cold.” They both took a moment to look lovingly at their fourteen-month old son, who smiled and gurgled back at them. Lily took his little mitten-covered fist and brought it to her lips, gently placing a kiss on it before smoothing her hand over Harry’s head. “Our beautiful boy. We are so lucky to have you.” James laid a kiss on top of Harry’s head and tucked him closer to his chest before gesturing to his wife to precede him into their little house.   
“I think it’s time for hot cocoa by the fire,” Lily threw over her shoulder as she began taking off her coat and hat.  
“That sounds brilliant,” James said as he handed Harry to her. He quickly took off his hat and scarf and helped Lily divest Harry of his outer clothing. Harry was practically asleep and had started to fuss.   
“Shhh,” Lily soothed as she bounced up and down. “Almost done, there we go,” and she swept off to the living room to start the fire.  
“I’ll get the cocoa going,” James called as he made his way towards the kitchen.  
By the time he had finished fixing up the mugs, Lily had the fire roaring and a nest of blankets and pillows piled in front. She was nestled into the stack of pillows, Harry on her lap already asleep. James sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her, dropping her mug at the edge of the blanket nest.   
“I love you,” he whispered as they both settled more comfortably into the pillows and blankets.  
“I love you too,” she murmured back, tucking her face into the crook of his neck and falling asleep.


End file.
